battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Faiz
Kamen Rider Faiz is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Takumi Inui was another average guy whose identity turns out to be a Wolf Orphnoch who dies at a car accident as a human and revived as Orphnoch during his childhood with no real talent and a nekojita (people who can't stand hot things) with no dream or ambition after his failure in attempt try to saving the humans (including from Ryusei school) from the Dragon Orphnoch, thus blaming himself for what happen. He was later dragged into a situation that forced him to dawn the Faiz Gear and become Kamen Rider Faiz. With the Orphnoch threat looming over his everyday life, he fights as Faiz while discovering what it means to live, in which able to light him back to make things right to protect humanity. At the end of the series, Takumi settles his rivalry with Kiba as they manage to defeat the Arch Orphnoch together. In Heisei Rider vs. Shōwa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, his final battles with the Orphnochs are retold in a more tragic light, Takumi renounced fighting over guilt of not being able to save Kusaka from Kiba. While he refused an offer by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to join with other Heisei era Riders to fight the Underground Empire Badan and the Showa era Kamen Riders, a series of events and an encounter with Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X convinces Takumi to take up the mantle of Faiz to protect Shu Aoi, while eventually move on with his life. He almost got manipulated by a ghost of Kusaka to let Badan's machine remained on and cause a chaos around the world into a world of death, until Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard and Keisuke manage to convince him to move forward, rather than thinking about his failure, reminded the way how Haruto's late-companion, Koyomi was ressurected, but turned evil like Kusaka now, thus vanishing Kusaka's ghost for good and destroys the machine together. Even though Badan is finally finished, Ren Aoi/Kamen Rider Fifteen has been freed by Kamen Rider Gaim Rider 1 Arms, with Shu and Ren manage to get to the lighthouse to reunite with Shu, before the boy dies peacefully, the Rider Battle itself still not finished, as both Heisei and Showa sides still have a settle in their battle to see which one is a better era Rider side. As Rider 1 surrenders, upon learning that Gaim rather took a hit to protect the flower behind him, one of the source of nature which the Rider should be one by, Faiz and his team won and reconcile with the Showa Riders, while also being advice by X to watch the blue sky, to not the think about any negative mistakes. In Super Hero Taisen GP, where the current timeline has been altered by Shocker, by sending their right-hand Rider, Kamen Rider 3/Kyoichiro Kuroi to kill the original Double Riders in 1973 after the Shocker seems to be defeated, Takumi appeared in attempt to assassinate Kyoichiro for being a Rider who should not be exist and for luring Yuto Sakurai and Go Shijima into Shocker's trap, as they thought Takumi is a one of Shocker Riders in that timeline. However, once he finds them and recently battles Mach, while Zeronos and Rider 3 escapes, Faiz surrender himself and warned Mach that Rider 3 is still a Shocker Rider, as they already too late to save Zeronos, and telling the young Rider to prepare for an outcome Shocker's plan. Once he and Go learn that a recovered Shinnosuke Tomari challenges Shocker for a race, while keeping Yuto and Kiriko from interfering the race, but Shocker themselves will play dirty instead on two days later, he and Go are joined by a reborn Kotaro Minami to counter Shocker's dirty play. As Drive manage to win the race, with the help of the civilians, including the three Shocker cadets into the Kamen Rider side, even redeeming Rider 3, but Shocker do not know how to accept their lost and want to destroy the remaining Kamen Riders, imprisoning Rider 3, the source of the timeline alteration into Great Leader's Rider Robo for, using it to erase all Kamen Riders' existence. Faiz, Mach, Drive, Zeronos and BLACK RX are soon being backed up by the recovered Royal Ace Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Blade, and later with Rider 3 still has a willpower to revived the original Double Rider, all of the brainwashed Kamen Riders' memories has been recovered, in a same time that the Great Leader has gone too far erasing most of the Riders' existence into a data stored in Rider 3's body, Rider 3 manage to escape and aids the Riders, leaving Great Leader becomes powerless on unable to erase most of the surviving Riders ever again, thus the arrival of Ninninger, with Drive assisting them to finish the Great Leader. As the battle is finished, the timeline is restored however, one ally unable to survive in a restored timeline, Mach. In a sequel D-Video, he and Yuto helps Special Investigation Division on not only saving Go from an repeated death, also the time loop, which led the creation of the robot Kamen Rider 4. During a final time loop, it is revealed by his old friend, Kaido that Shocker also eyeing on Takumi's details for his past failure, leading the creation of Time Modification Machine, even the Great Leader himself now has Takumi's face and a Signal Bike to transform into his own Faiz form, thus Takumi has to settle things right to fully restore the timeline. As the timeline is fully restored, Takumi's whereabout is unknown, nobody else remember their encounter, except the old friends from Kamen Rider 555 cast does, like Kaido. It is revealed that Takumi and most of his friends already died after the end of the original airing's final episode, except Kaido, and presumably Mihara and Rina as well, and how Takumi still alive in Kamen Rider Taisen event remained unknown. Details - Battride War II = Forms The following forms are available to Faiz. *Base Form *Axel Form (via attacks and limited time only) *Blaster Form (final form) Base Form= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to roundhouse kick followed by smack to rapid and swipe punches then straight kick, ending with three slash attacks from the Faiz Edge *Running ■: a running charge *Hold and release ■: Crimson Smash (Ground) **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Press ▲+● for finisher after hit ***Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Can be linked from other specials *Air ■: a downward punch *Air ▲: Grand Impact (Earthquake) *▲: Sparkle Cut **Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good for Rider Cancelling from Dodge to Jump and aerial combos during its first stun hit **Press again for followup ***Run stops to slash after hit successfully *●: Grand Impact **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *▲+●: Crimson Smash (Jump) **Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit |-|Axel Form= At higher levels, Faiz can access Axel Form for limited time after a via attacks until the counts up to 100 seconds. This form cannot use motorcycle as it will revert back to his base form and 0 second on the watch while riding it. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to roundhouse kick followed by smack to rapid and swipe punches then straight kick, ending with three slash attacks from the Faiz Edge *Running ■: a running charge *Hold and release ■: Axel Crimson Smash (Ground) **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Press ▲+● for finisher after hit ***Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Can be linked from other specials **Same as Base Form's Crimson Smash (Ground) *Air ■: a downward punch *Air ▲: Axel Grand Impact (Earthquake) *▲: Axel Sparkle Cut **Press two more times for more hits ***Invisible Armor during teleport run on followups *●: Axel Grand Impact **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Same as Base Form's Grand Impact *▲+●: Axel Crimson Smash (Jump) **Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit |-|Blaster Form= Blaster Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Faiz performs a Blaster Crimson Smash, a powerful radial rider kick. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes followed by three blaster shots **Dodge to back on 6th - 8th strings *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: a shot from the blaster **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ *Air ▲: Photon Breaker (air) *▲: Bloody Cannon **Press three more times for more hits **Dodge to back **Can be directed *●: Photon Buster **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Dodge to back *▲+●: Photon Breaker - Battride War Genesis = Forms The following forms are available to Faiz. *Base Form *Axel Form (via attacks and limited time only) *Blaster Form (final form) Base Form= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to roundhouse kick followed by smack to rapid and swipe punches then straight kick, ending with three slash attacks from the Faiz Edge *Running ■: a running charge *Hold and release ■: Crimson Smash (Ground) **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Press ▲+● for finisher after hit ***Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Can be linked from other specials *Air ■: a downward punch *Air ▲: Grand Impact (Earthquake) *▲: Sparkle Cut **Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good for Rider Cancelling from Dodge to Jump and aerial combos during its first stun hit **Press again for followup ***Run stops to slash after hit successfully *●: Grand Impact **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *▲+●: Crimson Smash (Jump) **Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Unblockable |-|Axel Form= At higher levels, Faiz can access Axel Form for limited time after a via attacks until the counts up to 100 seconds. This form cannot use motorcycle as it will revert back to his base form and 0 second on the watch while riding it. *Rider Cancel: Fast Teleport *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to roundhouse kick followed by smack to rapid and swipe punches then straight kick, ending with three slash attacks from the Faiz Edge *Running ■: a running charge *Hold and release ■: Axel Crimson Smash (Ground) **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Press ▲+● for finisher after hit ***Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Can be linked from other specials **Same as Base Form's Crimson Smash (Ground) *Air ■: a downward punch *Air ▲: Axel Grand Impact (Earthquake) *▲: Axel Sparkle Cut **Press two more times for more hits ***Invisible Armor during teleport run on followups *●: Axel Grand Impact **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Same as Base Form's Grand Impact *▲+●: Axel Crimson Smash (Jump) **Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit **Unblockable |-|Blaster Form= Blaster Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Faiz performs a Blaster Crimson Smash, a powerful radial rider kick. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes followed by three blaster shots **Dodge to back on 6th - 8th strings *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: a shot from the blaster **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ *Air ▲: Photon Breaker (air) *▲: Bloody Cannon **Press three more times for more hits **Dodge to back **Can be directed *●: Photon Buster **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Dodge to back *▲+●: Photon Breaker }} Changes Battride War II= *Base/Axel Form's moves alternate finisher is a Yuji Kiba's style Crimson Smash, by holding and release ■ then followed by ▲+● after hit *NEW Voice Actor: Kento Handa (reprised) |-|Battride War Genesis= *▲+● (Crimson Smash (Jump)) is now Unblockable *New Skills for Axel Form: **Rider Cancel: Fast Teleport Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Normal Forms: **Base Form's ▲ (Sparkle Cut) has a stun, and can be followed with jump to Air Combo anytime after its stun hit **Axel Form's ▲ (Axel Sparkle Cut) has an Invisible Armor during the followup's teleport run **Utilizing ● ((Axel) Grand Impact) will decrease the enemies' guard quickly then Guard Breakable **▲+● ((Axel) Crimson Smash (Jump)) is good against long range ***The most suitable use while in Axel Form during juggles ***Becomes very suitable for having Unblockable properties (since BWG) **Two versions of Crimson Smashes has Invisible Armor during its dive kick success hit *Axel Form: **Can Rider Cancel to special moves **Can remain in the form if utilizing the moves when the timer is at 0 in the same time the cutscenes are showing as well *Blaster Form: **Projectile moves can dodge to back to be easy to evade **▲ (Bloody Cannon) and ● (Photon Buster) are good against long-range **▲+● (Photon Breaker) is good against close-range *Using SB-555V Auto Vajin Battle Mode as Tag Partner while entering Transportation/Vehicle Mode will be much safer for his robot partner's health (since BWG) Weaknesses/Cons *Normal Forms: **■-Strings seems pretty a bit slow **▲+● ((Axel) Crimson Smash (Jump)) is very vulnerable against anti-air during its jumping, or incoming ground attacks during the fall after fail its, meaning it also not suitable against ground close-range and mid-range *Base Form's ▲ (Sparkle Cut) cannot knock bosses *Axel Form's ■-Strings can be sometimes difficult to learn on juggling due to how fast it is *Blaster Form has no Air Dash Gallery ' ss01fz.jpg|Base Form ss02fz.jpg ss03fz.jpg|Base Form riding SB-555V Auto Vajin Vehicle Mode ss04fz.jpg|Blaster Form ss05fz.jpg ss06fz.jpg|Axel Form ss11fzkx.jpg|Base Form and Kaixa ss05heisei1.jpg|Heisei Rider Phase 1 chr_ss_1fz.jpg chr_ss_2fz.jpg chr_ss_3fz.jpg chr_ss_4fz.jpg|Base Form and SB-555V Auto Vajin Battle Mode Ss13_1_1.jpg Ss13_1_2.jpg Ss13_1_3.jpg Ss13_1_4.jpg Sstag04_1.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Faiz use SB-555V Auto Vajin in its Vehicle Mode. His Axel Form cannot used this motorcycle as it will revert back to his base form and 0 second on the watch while riding it. While setting Auto Vajin Battle Mode as his assist and summoned it/or playing as Faiz himself while Auto Vajin is his NPC ally in a certain mission, he cannot use the bike, until in Genesis, where he can now ride Auto Vajin Vehicle Mode, when setting the robot as his Tag Partner, making Auto Vajin's health becoming much safer while in this mode. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (555)